1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a replaceable toothbrush which contains a tongue cleaner positioned in an elongated hallowed section inside toothbrush handle, which serves in providing complete oral care, including cleaning of the teeth and the tongue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For years, dentists have recommended that you brush at least twice a day and floss once a day to maintain healthy teeth and gums, and to prevent bad breath. However, many oral care experts do not mention that up to eighty-five percent of odor causing bacteria are found on the surface of the tongue, as recent studies have shown. Some dentists recommend that their patients simply brush their tongue, as they do their teeth. However, this practice is very harsh and aggressive to the tongue, and can be very discomfortable and unproductive.
Other inventions have attempted to solve this problem, however most have been very unsuccessful due to an array of reasons:
1. Other tongue scrapers are not flexible, and are manufactured to fit the xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d tongue, thus not taking into account that every individual differs.
2. The shapes of prior tongue cleaners prevent them from reaching the farthest back of the tongue; therefore cleaning is kept at a minimum.
3. Some preceding tongue cleaners, due to their irregular shape, can cause the user to experience a gagging-reflex and an abrasive feeling on the tongue""s surface. In addition, because of the shapes, they are very challenging to clean.
4. Most tongue cleaners are expensive and difficult to manufacture, thus they are very uneconomical.
The key object of this invention is to combine a standard toothbrush and tongue cleaner in one, in order to provide easy and convenient access to both necessary oral care products at the same time.
Another object of this invention is to provide a flexible plastic tongue cleaner that can easily be adjusted to best fit the mouth of every individual, with the least discomfort to the user.
Another object of this invention is to provide the most thorough cleaning of the tongue""s surface by: (1) reaching farthest back on the tongue, which is allowed by the V-shape of the tome cleaner, and (2) by covering the entire tongue""s surface area, which is allowed by the flexibility of the tongue cleaner.
Another object of this invention is to allow for non-abrasive cleaning of the tongue and to reduce the gagging-reflex.
Another object of this invention is to allow for easy accessibility of tongue cleaner through the finger grip, and to allow for easy and thorough cleaning of both tongue cleaner and toothbrush.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide easy and inexpensive manufacturing.